


What do we need feelings for?

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Agender Crona, Crona is my anchor atm, Depression, Modern AU, Modern Era, complicated feelings, feeling alone, its very sad im soory, personal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona feels like an outcast in their friend group
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	What do we need feelings for?

**Author's Note:**

> im having hard times rn with depression and feeling things, so i just wrote my frustration out before it excalates

At first, it wasn't that bad. 

Crona could bear that they hadn't had the chance to expreince different feelings. Like crushes. And that was alright with them.  
First, it was Maka, who had told Crona about her feelings towards Soul. The pinkish haired child smiled at their friend's antics and tried to encourage Maka to talk to Soul about this. Crona knew Soul felt the same way, so they tried to be as helpful as possible.

It still left a bitter taste in their mouth, but just shrugged it off. It didn't matter. 

Then, it was Tsubaki. They were on good terms with the girl, and sometimes lent an ear or a shoulder to cry on for her. They were at Tsubaki's house, when the girl told them about her crush and asked for advice. Crona was speechless, but tried, tried so hard to give a good advice for this lovely girl, because Tsubaki deserved the best. 

Crona could feel the bile in their throat, but just swallowed it down. It was nothing serious.

The next, was Liz. Crona spent a fair amount of time at the Manor, due to being friends with the young god. Liz felt comfortable enough around Crona to tell them her feelings towards some random guy. They just nodded at everything the blonde said, occasionally letting out an 'mhm' to sign that they were still listening.

By this time, Crona was trying hard not to throw up right there. Something was wrong.

The last straw, was when Kid told Crona about his crush, while they were out at the cafe. It was a young meister girl that caught his eye, and it was noticable, that the striped haired boy was head over heels this girl. He kept telling Crona how awesome and mature she was, being a year younger than Kid. Crona forced a smile on their face, but their tears were a telltale sign that they were not okay. Qucikly bidding goodbyes to Kid and wishing him good luck, they left. 

On their way home, they had to stop, to actually throw up the coffee and cookies they had earlier. Heaving, they could barely keep themselves on their feet. Arriving in the flat, Crona closed the door behind themselves and leaned on it. 

A loud, heart-wretching sob broke out the small, fragile body. Shaking violently, they could barely make their way to their bedroom. Flopping on the bed, they hugged the pillow close to their chest and burying their face in it, the sobbing continued on hours end.

It was around 2am, when Crona finally calmed down. They were still shaking very violently, but it was from the exhaustion. Letting out a sigh, they turned towards the wall.

"What do we need feelings for, if I can't feel anything, unlike the others..?"


End file.
